Hourglass
by syydddney
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Just kind of how the Cullen's are living now in Alaska. Renesmee POV. And what happens when the Volturi takes a sudden interest in Renesmee's talent and a newcomer joins the coven but threatens to expose them? Better than it sound
1. What did you say your last name was?

Hourglass

I own NOTHING. As sad as that is): haha.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'm applying for a job here," I said slowly to the receptionist sitting in front of me. The small lady, with brown hair looked up at me. She didn't look much older than twenty-four.

"What did you say your last name was?" She asked. She seemed kind of pushy, and nosy. I said Cullen again and she stood up slowly and gasped. I got a little nervous. I'd never really interacted with humans much; my mom and dad hadn't allowed me to go to school. I didn't care; it was fun having your family members be your teachers.

I realized the receptionist was talking to me. "I was so close with Bella! She must be your cousin? You two look awfully alike. I need to see her again. Oh, it's been so long! And Edward. Well you never would have known but I was pretty close with that whole family. Wow we need to see each other again!" She rambled on and on. I noticed a small little plaque sitting on her desk read, 'Jessica Stanly, Receptionist'.

Jessica continued to talk as she began walking towards a big office near a window. The room was very clean, and polished. It had cream carpets, brown walls and mahogany bookcases lining the walls. Jessica opened the glass door for me and motioned to a chair in the middle of the room. I smiled at her and thanked her and then she left.

I felt a vibration in my jeans pocket. I took the small, silver cell phone out of my pocket and looked at the name on the front. It read 'Dad'. Of course, he would be overprotective of me. He'd already called three times.

"Hi Dad."

"Hello love, is everything okay? Did you get there safe?" He asked, protectiveness saturating his voice. I heard Alice in the background, giggling.

I told him quickly that everything was okay and said good-bye. I smiled as I slid the phone back in my pocket. I looked around the office, staring at the walls and reading the bindings of the books just for something to do.

I heard a door open and an old man, in his early fifties, came in. He looked apologetically at me. He did a double take when he saw my face. I was used to that.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Cullen. I got caught up in a meeting. So, first things first, why do you want to apply for a job here?"

I launched into a very long story I'd prepared on the way over here in the car about my "cousin" Alice, and how she had convinced me I truly had a calling in fashion. So I just wanted to be an assistant here and hopefully work my way up. The interviewer asked a few more questions and then told me I was free to go.

I saw the dullness in his eyes and I knew that I probably hadn't gotten the job. It was unfortunate. Rosalie had told me that to get a job, I had to flirt. Bella had glared at her for that, and so Rose had shut up. Alice told me I should bring her along, but I instantly shut down that offer. Alice was one of my best friends, and she truly was an amazing aunt, but other's often though she had a _very_ strong personality.

I realized I was home and I left my car, a yellow Porsche Boxster. I loved my car. It had been a present for my sixteenth birthday. My father had made me go through four months of driving school before my birthday, and even after that, I knew he was wary to let me drive.

I saw a small black bob racing towards me, and realized it was Alice. Even though Alice stood only four feet and eleven inches, I was shorter than her by two inches. And I had stopped growing two months ago.

"How was the interview? Tell me everything. Right now." She stared down at me, her golden eyes penetrating.

I groaned and stomped toward the house. "Not good. The interviewer was bored to death. But, something was weird about the receptionist. She went on and on and on about how she was best friends with Mom and everything. Her name was Jessica Stanley." Alice, who had been twirling ahead of me towards the house spun around and stared, no, glared at me.

"What did you say? I knew Jessica Stanley, she was a complete witch. She went to school with us when we lived in Forks. Why is she all the way out here in Alaska?" I shrugged. Alice ran towards the house, and I trailed behind her. My other relatives were sitting in the living room, playing Scrabble. As usual, Emmett was losing.

He slammed a letter down. "That is a five letter word. You have got to give me the points." My father stared at his word.

"Emmett, what exactly does tital mean?" My father questioned. Emmett gave him a hard look. He probably thought my father would overlook it, but of course he didn't. Emmett stood up and stomped off, out of the door. I cracked up. Emmett had never won a game of Scrabble, and he never would. That was just how it had to be.

Then suddenly I heard a dry sob from the doorway. I looked up and saw my mother holding a plastic phone, cradled against her chest. My father was at her side in a second.

"Bella! What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Renee is really sick. I need to go see her. Phil said it's not looking good. At all."


	2. The Best Family

Chapter TWO. Haha

**I own nothingg..**

We all kind of awkwardly stood there for a second, and then everyone was in motion. Alice and Rosalie were comforting Bella and Jasper was looking for tickets out to Phoenix to see Renee. I didn't really know where I fit into all of this, so I began cleaning up the Scrabble board.

I'd met my grandma once before, when I was at the age of seven, or so she thought. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to see her again because of how quickly I'd aged in two years. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Renesmee, do you want to accompany your mother to Arizona? She might like that." I saw my father standing over me, his face pleading.

I nodded slowly. "I don't know Dad. She might not believe it's me. I mean, it's been two years. I've grown a lot." My father nodded again and smiled.

"That's alright. I'll go with her. Alice and Rosalie, I'm going to go with Bella to Phoenix to see her mother, I most certaintly do not want her to go by herself. You're going to have to look after Renesmee for a week or maybe two, alright?" My father ordered. He kissed the top of my head and then left the room to start packing.

It wasn't until then that I noticed Alice and Rosalie staring at each other, huge smile's on their faces. I instantly felt fear.

"What are you two planning?" Jasper asked for me, his voice wary.

Rosalie swallowed. "We're going on a shopping trip to Milan! It's perfect. You need new clothes! And besides, I haven't been to Europe since four months ago. We need to go!" Jasper buried his face in his hands.

"Fine, but I'm going to stay here, in America." I rolled my eyes at him.

I'd been to Europe once before for a "field trip". My dad had insisted on teaching me at least two languages before I stopped aging. He'd taught me French and Spanish. We'd gone on a trip to Mexico, and then to France so I could test my vocal skills. Turns out, I was pretty good.

The rest of the day was a blur. Jasper spent the entire morning yelling at someone on the phone about how they never had any planes, and he had finally scored my mom and dad two seats on a plane this afternoon. They left soon after that. Then Rosalie and Alice spent the entire afternoon looking for plane tickets for the three of us (Emmett also said he'd rather miss out on the shopping trip). I spent the day playing Monopoly with Jasper and Emmett.

"Emmett! You're cheating! I just saw you grab a 500 dollar bill out of the bank!" I screamed at him. Emmett made a puppy face and smiled at me. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee cup. God knows why we have _coffee_ cups when I'm the only who could even drink anything, and to be frank, coffee smelled like manure. I came back into the living room and threw the coffee cup at Emmett's head. He stared at me and chased me around the living room. Then he tackled me onto the ground. I tickled him. I knew he was a sucker for tickling wars.

Alice and Rosalie were watching me with huge grins on their faces. Rosalie looked somehow proud and sad at the same time. I remembered hearing her story of her human years after asking my mom. It was so sad. So I made sure I spent a ton of time with her, knowing she would never be able to have a child.

"Alright, Nessie! I love you all but you certaintly don't want to ruin your shirt do you?" Alice yelled, her little voice loud and booming. I looked up at her. Her face was nervous, like she was afraid the little shirt was in too much pain.

I heard Emmett mumble, "You're just going to throw the shirt out anyways." Alice gave him a warning glare. I smiled. This was the best family anyone could ever have.


End file.
